There is known a hybrid vehicle which has at least one electric motor in addition to an engine such as an internal combustion engine, which functions as a vehicle drive power source. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a hybrid vehicle, which is provided with an internal combustion engine, a first electric motor and a second electric motor. This hybrid vehicle is further provided with a brake which is configured to fix an output shaft of the above-described internal combustion engine to a stationary member, and an operating state of which is controlled according to a running condition of the hybrid vehicle, so as to improve energy efficiency of the hybrid vehicle and to permit the hybrid vehicle to run according to a requirement by an operator of the hybrid vehicle.